22 going on 18
by Peachylove456
Summary: Peach is having a good birthday until Bowser hatches a evil plan even he can't stop.With Mario and Luigi turning to nothing its up for Peach to save the day or will the hero's fall.
1. Chapter 1

All to Nintendo but story and bad spelling and everything,but just try to get the story pls k thx.

I lied down and just starred at the blank but pink wall above me.I slowly turned to my side and tried my best to drift into a deep sleep.  
(Ok peach just list the stuff you need for tomorrow)I thought to i need:streamers,fruit punch,games,snacks... I slowly drifted off to sleep,listing the things I would set Toad off to fetch for tomorrow was my birthday of becoming the age 22,and ill try to make it the best day ever.I mite get lucky and have Mario spill his feelings for me...

The next morning~

"Good morning princess,and happy birthday!"Toad said when he saw me moving around.

"OH MY thank you Toad,I would have missed my dressing fittings."I said quickly getting up.

I took a cold but fast shower and put on my famous pink dress.I got into my polished pink dimond race kart and drove to the tailors.

"Hi princess your right on time,come in and stand on that table."the girl tailor toad said.

I did as I was told and put my stuff down on the chair next to me.

"I am so sorry we had no party dresses your size princess."she said geting the size of my waist.

"There's no need to say your sorry!"I said smiling.

After she made the dress I put it carefully in my backpack and headed home to get the party ready...

I got home and got into my new party was strapless and had a blue stone on the center of my chest,the bottom of my dress was poofy and ended just past my butt.I knew Toad would disapove but hay,it was my birthday.

"Princess the castle is ready and Mario and Luigi are here."Toadett said.

"Cool,ill be down right down."I said out of my changing room.

They were always earilyer than anyone else.I quickly got on my white legings and pink high heels and ran down the stairs to the hall.

"Hi Mario,hi Luigi!I yelled down at them.

"Hi princess!"they both said.

Almost the whole castle was filled with streamers hanging over us and a white long table full of foods.I looked around and mouthed thank you to Toadette.

"So princess how old are you?"Luigi said geting elbowed in the rib by Mario.

"Luigi I'm 22."I said.

They looked at me like I had a gomba on my head.

"Mama-mia I thought you were younger Peach!"Mario said.

I blush and looked to the side.  
"Thank you Mario."

They both were looking around as we walked through the halls and I knew Toad had a spot for everything.

"Hi prin...Toad started as he looked down at my short dress then giving me the eye shortly after that.

I sighed and looked to the side knowing his eyes would gilt me.

"So um sir Mario and Luigi,do you want to come help me um hang things up?!he said smiling brightly.

"Um...(Mario looked at me and I gave him a nod)...yes I would love to.

They left and I just walked to the nearest window and looked out to it.

"Wow time goes by so fast."I said to myself.

"Let's changed that."a voice I new to good...Bowsers.

I saw the same old clown car slowly come to view.

"YAAAAAAAAA...he put a cloth over my face and held me in a death grip.

"I will soon change princess...soon."he whispered in my ear.

In pure shock I had inhaled the chemicals in the damp cloth.

"...Mario...m...m...Mario..."

I slowly lifted my heavy eye lids.I felt my hands bound together and struggled to get them loose.

"Don't even try it my Peachy."Said the voice you have gessed already...Bowser.

I turned around and saw nothing but,darkness so dark I couldn't even see my own nose.

"OK START IT UP GOMBAS!"he yelled out to the air.

"WHAT!LET ME GO!"I yelled

Bowser then stuffed me into a turned on the lights and I saw the cage like tube was clear,he dragged 2 bodies that I knew were Mario and Luigi.

"NOOOOOOOO MARIO!"I yelled as I saw they were passed out.

As he put them in two different sized tubes,Bowser got into a bigger tube himself.

"NOOO LET ME OUTTTT..."I screamed behind tears.

Pink lightning bolts started swirling in the tube I was in,and red for Mario,green for Luigi,and a dark evil black around Bowser.I felt something make me sit in the tube and slowly put pressure on me.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa..."my voice started geting more high pitched then regular.

MARIO Earlier that day...

"Hay weegi,come on and get in your kart already!"I yelled at my brother.

"Ya ya ya,ok just let me fix my hair Mario!"Luigi yelled back.

"Luigi,you wear a hat,no one will see your hair anyway."I said starting up my kart Peach gave me.

"Well Mario,you never know."Luigi said trying to have a come back quickly.

"Well,LETS-A GO!"I yelled as we took off.

I would always try to be earliy so I get to talk to Peach before the flood of toads came rushing in or Toad was with us.

"We're almost here."he said lifting up his eyebrows at me.

"...Oh look is that Dasiy?!"I said looking behind him.

"WA WERE!"he said looking around and almost falling off his kart.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"I laughed wildly.

His face was red with anger and disapointment as he looked deeply at the road...

After a wail I saw the picture of Peach on her castle and pushed more on the gas.

Toad was walking us down the stairs when we heard a crash where Peach was.

(Man why am I so stupied to leave her alone)I said in my head.

I ran up the stairs,going up by three steps a stride.(No,ill be there,ya and save her,I have to)I got to the top and saw the princess hanging limply in Bowsers arms.

My face geting red with anger"WHAT DID YOU DO!"I said diving toward Bowser.

He simply smiled and dumped what seemed to be glitter on me and Luigi.

My running turned to jogging,then a slowed walk all the way to a ran around screaming"NOT AGAIN!"over and over again running in circles.

"Nighty night plummers."he spat.

He moved Peach over his sholder,and grabed my ankle and threw me in the clown the same for the in sleeping Luigi,he got in and drove powder fought me to fall asleep.

Back to Peach~

My hair became shorter and lighter.I felt myself drop a few inches and body to become more firm.I looked to Mario who had his body a little slimmer and mustache shirk into face had a more younger look to it.

"Wa!?"I said.

I looked at the reflection on the clear tube and saw the face of a eighteen year old me.

"Huh?!"I squeaked.

I got up quickly and hit my crown felt bigger and my new dress sagged down a little.

"BWAHAHAHA!"the teenager Bowser yelled.

"Why,hello princess."he said behind a toothy grin.

"What did you DO!"I said trying to look behind him to see Mario and Luigi.

"Well princess,you see I've turned us younger in age,in law if the king is a year older then his betrothed then its fair gain for in time the stupid plummers will keep aging younger and younger and younger till there NOTHING."he told me looking at my young face.

"TURN US ALL BACK...NOW!"I screamed.

"...Naaaaa, but for now...bye bye."he said waving and pulling a switch.

I woke up in a cold sweat.(Ok Peach, it was all just a problabe just fell asleep and Mario took you to bed)I blushed at that last thought.I got up and got ready.I looked in the mirror and I was just the same.I went down stairs and said good morning to everyone and walked to Mario and Luigi's house.I saw it was my birthday.(wow...must have just dreamt of it)I said to myself.

Luigi opened the door slowly.

"Oh,hi princess come in."Luigi mumured.

I walked in looking for Mario.

"Where's Mario?"I asked Luigi.

"In the bedroom."he said waving me to follow.

We walked to the room and the bedroom was half green and half was in his bed playing his DSI.

"Um...Mario."I whispered.

I was sure he was shocked,because he jumped at the slight whisper of my game almost fell,but he quickly cot it in his hands.

"Oh um peach I didn't know you were going to be here."he said pulling the blanket over him.

"Um ya I wanted to talk to you..but if your busy I can..."getting cut off by Mario.

"Oh no no I um...(he looked at his dsi)just hehe...wait in the living room princess ill be right there."he said looking at Luigi.

"Ya um...do you want tea princess?"Luigi said switching glances to the living room.

"Oh I'm ok...may I go in the living room?"I asked.

"Yes princess you don't have to ask."he scolded nicely.

We walked to the living room witch had its share of the two colors and I sat on the couch.I remembered the realist dream I had and cringed remembering Bowser.I was to tell Mario or just keep my childish dream to course they would remember the horror of that dark night if it was true.I wandered what would happen if Mario my true love and hero would know if I loved him,why would a strong,nice,and one of a kind guy like me?Any guy would marrie me for the money or came out in his normal overalls and shirt with his famous hat and a grin with a jump in his step.

"So princess what brings you hear?"he said.

"I um can we talk?"I asked.

Luigi smiled at Mario and walked out of the started blushing and pulled his hat trying to cover it.

"I um..."before I could finsh I felt a pinch of pain in my legs.

"Oh um where's the bathroom?"I finshed.

"Oh um around the corner and the second door to the right."he said pointing to the door.

I walked to the bathroom and sat on the floor locking the door.I hugged my legs that felt like they were being crushed.

"Oh ok um cramps in the legs means you need to drink more water right?"I whispered to myself.

I turn on the faucet with the blue mushroom on the handle and cupped my hands to get the I sipped the water I looked in the mirror and spat the water clear out of my mouth in pure shock.I fell to the ground as pain rang all around my was happening to me...and I knew it wasn't good.

Ok that's it ill try to have a new chapter every week...that is if you guys review and follow this. :) oh and wow that was a long chapter...should I make smaller ones...just comment me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am glad for the reviews they're really inspirational oh and on the past chapter the reasons for the parts of the sentences missing is do to my computer so don't get mad at me... :-)

I was curled in a ball and had tears flowing down my cheeks.I had never in my live had all that pain at mussles spiked pain with every breath I took or even though of long golden curly locks were shrinking to a short curly gold up to my gloves curled do to lack of fullness.I hugged my knees tighter do to another wave of pain now on my whole as fast as it came it.I got up using the sink as my cane.

"Wa..."I said with a squeak seeping in.

I saw a 18 year old figure of me standing in the mirror with a shocked face.

"No...NO!"I screamed running out of the bathroom.

I stopped dead at the sharp corner.(oh my what will Mario think)I said to myself.I stairred down at my dress that now dragged on the floor.I slowly peeked past the corner and saw Mario on the floor.I glided up to the unconscious Mario with eyes cringed holding the liquids behind them.

"W...wa!"he mumbled with a stir.

"Ma..MARIO!"I cried out bringing him to my chest.

His eyes opened wide noting that I was holding blushed and I aloud him to get overalls fell but he cot him before they got to low.I saw a brief sight of his trousers and turned away feeling the blood in my cheeks.

"Mario I think I know what's happening."I said turning around.

He now had both his overalls and hat eyes looking over the younger had never seen me at this age and beautie.I pulled back my gloves and stepped closer to him slowly like a scared kitty.

"What do you mean princess?"he responded stepping closer to me.

"I...had a dream..(I looked down and stepped another pace)...that Bowser had a plan...a plan I know he can't control...a plan that..."I looked up to see we were face to face.

"What plan?"he said starring in my eyes.

"That...he was going to make you younger in age till...(tears streamed down my cheeks)...your nothing..."I cried falling in his arms.

He must have not expected it,because his just stayed there looking at me...pondering the answer.

"Mario (sniff) the rule book (sniff) says I have to marry Bowser if he offers at this age (sniff)."I wept.

"Peach...you don't have to do anything you don't want to,and we all know you don't so don't stress."he said having his voice come out as smooth as silk.

"But you and Lu.."I stopped when I remembered him.

"OH MAN...WHAT ABOUT LUIGI!"I screamed as we ran to the bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed.

"Mama-mea"!Mario said.

I ran over to the blanket and lifted it back on the ..all snuggled up in a ball and sucking his thumb was a little kid Luigi.

"Bu..but how can he age this fast...!"I pondered.

"...Because he's my younger brother and that twisted Bowser wanted this ALL to happen."he mumbled hitting his night stand.

I tapped kid Luigi on the shoulder trying to wake him up and ended up with no buge.

"No no..you wake him up like this...LUIGIIIIIIIIIII!Mario screamed.

Luigi sat up straight giving Mario the stink eye.I even jumped a little when he yelled.I helped Luigi up and we went to the living room.

"Hummmmm...now we know Bowsers up to this,we have to go to his castle."Mario said.

"I don't know Mario,with Luigi like this..he'll be a baby within a day."I answered.

"Well then ether way we'll have to go there."

"But what about you Mario!?"I said.

"I be fine,I can take care of us..man or kid."he said taking off for the door.

"...But what about baby."I said.

He stopped in his tracks and looked down.

"We'll just have to find out about that one."

We all left and at some point had to hold the sleeping Luigi.I knew Bowser set his magic to only make Luigi and Mario nothing but something told me other left to Bowsers walking past what felt like hundreds of castles we set up camp.I fell asleep with a uneasy feeling in my tummy and clouds of thoughts in my head.I knew tonight was not going to be the best of sleep.

Hi guys sorry for the short chapter hope you all like I said ill make 1 every ,follow,or just think about this,the cool stuff will happen k so just follow to find out. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry for taking a long time just a lot of stuff going I hope you like it.

"You time has come..."a deep voice echoed through my head.

"No I have to be there,for Mario"I responded.

"It's the greatest hero known,or a pathetic little princess!"it yelled back.

"Your...your right..."I whispered.

"I better be right...I've been right all your life..and he has saved yours for who know how many times...just deal with it..he..does...not..even...think...good about you..."its words lingered in my head.

"Wha...what do I have to do?"my small voice echoed.

"HAHAHA what do you think..."it said.

My senses kicked in and I felt myself rocking back and forth.I opened one eye slowly and did the same to the other.I saw it was still dark out and do to the moon it was about I would not fall asleep I sat up and pondered what I said to myself at slumber.I hugged my legs at turned to Mario and had been changed to a mid teen and kid and Luigi was mostly a toddler.I got up slowly not wanting to wake them up I tiptoed out of there.

"I'll be back before they can even dream of getting up."I whispered to myself.

As soon as I new it was safe to make noise I ran to the nearest castle.I had a sense Bowser was in there and let myself corners of cooled down lava,but still hot I jumped over them.I was ready to turn a corner when I heard mumbling and the folding of papers.

"Where is she!"Bowser half yelled whispered.

"Bu..Bu..but sir she..he..the castle."a Goomba studded.

"I NEED HER NOW!"Bowser yelled.

"Calm down sir..any kind of emotion can make you younger sir!"he said.

"Yes DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW!"Bowser roared with smoke coming out from his nose.

"Si..si..sir it says who ever jumps the mountain w..w..with a true heart wish will have that wish come true...sir."the servant said.

"Good now go jump the cliff with a wish of me and Peach to not age backward and her to fall madly in love with me."Bowser puffed.

"Bu..Bu...but sir...there's a 99% chance of death on the way d..d..down."he responded with a scared look on his face.

"What...WHAT!WHO ARE YOU TO NOT DO AS YOUR KING HAS COMMANDED!"He yelled as he got shorter in his chair.

I heard foot steps slowly come my way...as I turned quickly I saw a servant ready to grab me.

"YE...mmmmmmm!"I muffled through his hands.

"Sorry princess!"He whispered.

He dragged me to Bowsers thrown and lightly taped on his sholder.

"AND YOU..wha..what is it."Bowser said turning around.

I shivered just looking at him.I struggled in the servants arms as he passed me to Bowser.

"Wow princess,you look good...and I look better...well today is your lucky day Peachy (I winced as he said my name that way) do to laws if you are asked to be married then it sall happen...sooooooo just as soon as we get a bit of a problem out of the way you will be mine."Bowser spat.

He walked outside of the castle with me on his back trying my best to hurt both looked to the cliff but with different wanting to wish us all back to normal and his thought of where we sould have our honeymoon.

~Mario~

I woke up grogy but with a fit I sat up.I looked at myself and known I had aged back dreams filled with Peach and her death awoke to think of that gave me the shivers.I looked to Luigi and saw him as a dread and sorrow filled me...one for him to let us felling bad like this and the other for just plain feeling sad.I looked at were Peach sould have been but there lay nothing but air.I jumped up and quickly picked up Luigi and ran to the nearest castle.

"No...she...she just went for a walk!"I perswaved myself to think.

Luigi would have woken up in my thoughts but there he lied in my arms still sleeping as I ran down my cheeks as I thought up the worst.

"Let's just hope I can't see the future!"I said to the sleeping Luigi.

Stream after stream of my tears fell down my cheeks.

~1:56~

~now the present~

He waited as his servant got ready to end his life for a spoiled lied me down and tied me to the side of the castle.

"Now remember...plummers dead,us stop getting younger,and Peach to fall madly in love with me...got it!"He barked.

"Y..yes sir."he said as a tear fell down his face.

It was my chance...I ripped the ropes off with my teeth and slowly getting up in walked snickly to the cliff.

"Do it...do it now or Mario will be nothing."the voice said.

I ran past Bowser and pushed the Goomba back in one full it was in slow motion I saw the shocked look on Bowsers face and the relieved but concerned look on the Goombas face.I felt every cell on my feet let go to the ground and lift off wind in my hair,the felling of flying...then the sharp drop...

Sorry if it had bad grammar and stuff this was a quicky but the next chapter in a good one k so put in the comments if you think she will die...or there will be that 1%.thx for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

What up guys thx for all the good comments!As we know Peach was left at leaping the cliff and the "magic" you injoy! ;-J

My dress flew but with a struggle I managed to push it people say when they have that near death experience they see there life flash in front of did not do that...it simply just let me suffer the fact ill die.I had the thought of Mario and Luigi back to normal with me by his giggled,pushed friendly and said secrets,but was quickly replaced by Mario crying and holding a dead me in his arms.(No, no don't think that or it will happen)I said to myself.

"Push harder and I bet we won't feel the fall that bad."the voice said slimly.

Tears were running down my face now and I lost complete interest of holding down my felt like hours till I saw a strange light hovering up and down.

"That must be it!"I cried how will I land safely!?"

My tears stopped and I heart skipped a beat as I knew, how my game would continues or last 1ups..just game that's what the professor sayed,after he discovered the new 1up mushroom.I gripped my nukles white preparing for my death..but little did I know,it was more gruesome then I thought...

Mario

I ran and saw Bowser yelling at his servant wanting to throw him over the cliff.I stopped and put Luigi by a tree stump and readyed for battle.(Ok just punch him out and...wait I'm still a kid...I don't have the muscles like I did when I was..me!).I looked at the peaceful Luigi lied down by the tree and it gave me a spark of hope to save us.I had to use my sneak like agility to find out what happened to Peach and save her...or be squashed.I ran to the nearest tree to them and hid with my tiny frame behind the tree.

"Master we have the magnet from the lab...master."said a Goomba.

"(Puffing madly) WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR...USE IT!"Bowser said.

The Goombas got the giant magnet and lined it up to the cliff and heaved the heavy thing down wards.

"Well...sir. th,the,there is still a chance th,t,that s,sh,she could be dead...sir."the Goomba said.

"BWAHAHAHA if I know anything that spoiled brat is still alive."He mumbled.

The huge magnet started smoking.

"GRRRRAAAARRRRGGGG!"He yelled.

I shivered at those word...dead...my Peachy...dead.I feel to the floor and fist punched the ground.

Peach~

I saw a clearing where I would fall to my death.I was going to land feet down..and the fact was my heals did not make the trip and I was bare footed well...with my legings.I was tearing up...not at the fact of dieing but the speed I was the first time I looked around to see rigid rocks with slime and mildo.

[BAM]

I hit the ground and felt warmness all over me.I had now,more cartilage do to my now kidish ...blackness...

I woke up and felt cracking on my legs as I moved.

"Owwww!"I screamed.

I look down at my legs and the little light let me see the blood all over my white legings and bright pink bones where showing and that was good.I used my arms to reach the light.I did a army like crawl to the strange beam of I got up close up it looked more magical then ever and so tempting to squeeze to death...you know the way of it being cute.

"Wow!"I said to myself.

I touched it and was sent in a blurr and felt pains in my legs but kept to myself.

"Chose your with fair maiden."A strong deep voice said.

"Um...excuse me?"I said weakly.

"You have lived thus with your pure heart and shale be rewarded."the stranger said.

"Well do I just tell you?"I mumbled under pain.

"Yes."it said.

"Well...I wish...I wish that the spell put on us will go away and Mario and Luigi to be ok."I said proudly for thinking out it roughly.

"Yes maiden,you wish will come true..."it said.

I was sent back and the same words echoed threw my head "be careful what you wish for..." It would way I got back was climbing the rocked wall resting here and there so it won't bleed to walls were slimy and slippery so it took me some good hours to see light and then another few to reach the top.

I started feeling very tired and my cut and bad scrapes weren't just bleeding but started geting infected.I reached the top and pulled myself up to the figures were doing something then they stopped,one ran towed me the the other one shot him with somthing and the one run for me fell.I cryed a sob then everything gone black...

Hi guys,sorry so late in the week but its still the week so IT COUNTS!k bye till next time :-J sorry if its bad but I'm a little or a lot tired and could fall asleep right now so don't blame me...I got up at 6:00 am...don't ask.  



	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!New chapter YAAAAAYYY hope you like all the chapters so my right ankle at softball so guess I got more ?

"...Maiden...maiden...wake up maiden..."

I opened my eyes without hesitation.I got up from the white ground and looked everywhere around soft and peaceful white around me lit the never ending building.

"Tell me maiden...are you happy...for your wish?"the voice I met before said.

"Well...first of all I did not see the change in them and..."I said stubbornly.

"Oh then if that's all then look in this."he said interupting me.

The mystery voice echoed to a spot.I followed the trail of the voice to see a book with the golden letters of "The game world".I opened the book and it had nothing but blank pages.

"Maiden...say whom you shall truly want to see and it will be..."

I looked up at the white sky and then gazed at the my long but perfect fingers I felt the pages of the magical book.

"So...it will show them?"I asked.

"Anyone whom you wish but me and anyone in the human or cartoon world...that will be for the books that are labeled for that."

Rows of books with all worlds unknown and stuff right in frount of ,but the one book that cot my interest was a book for the what it was labeled for was "what is yet to come of love".I gazed at the book but as I tried to walk to it,somthing held me back.

"I know maiden you are interested in other books but alas,you can only look at one book and travel to or back to that book only."the man spoke.

"So,I can go back!"I said so felled with hope.

"Well maiden,you do know your died...right."his voice low with sadness.

"I'M WHAT!"

"Well maiden,your wish only granted what you wished for...the safety of Mario and Luigi...and that's what the wish granted maiden."

A tear dipped down my cheek as I picked up the oddly heavy book.

"I wish I may see Mario and Luigi."I said clearly.

The book lifted and turned pages like a fast wind blew to turn flips of the pages slowed down then ran threw the page to a image of the last blur I lied on the ground holding his hand in the place I was grunting happily as he walked slowly towards him.I flipped the page to see Luigi asleep on the tree back to his normal body.

"Maiden,do you wish to go now?"it said.

"Yes,I would like that."I whispered softly.

"But maiden,magic comes with a price,and this price is when you return...you will fell the pain as you would if you hadn't died...and there's a chance you,mite die...again and then we will have no power to bring you back."

"So...ill stay up hear then after I die?"I asked.

"No maiden,you will (a pause in his voice) stay in the state of pain as a ghost...maiden."he said.

My blood ran cold,to think in that much pain but to stay with it forever and rome the ...I have to risk it,better then to live here and know I had a chance to save him.

"Ok...ill do it."I said.

A wind swept me up and carried me into the book.I landed hard in my body and felt my senses come to me all at once.I spike of pain filled my legs the rest would make you cry within seconds,but they were mere scars and scraps in my wanted me back,but I would not give up.

Mario~time a little before Peaches death

Bowser must have heard my frustration because he walked my and laughing he picked me up with the little weight I had.

"BWAHAHAHA you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."he said happily.

He threw me almost over the cliff,with this chance I look over the side for Peach but was dragged backwards with Bowsers claws.I jumped up and new I was out matched but had one advantage...tinyness.I ran threw his legs and yanked his tail wail dodging his fall.

"BWWWWAAAA!"He yelled.

I jumped down hard to his weak spot on his shell about a hardy 4 blows before he got if nothing happened he hoped up and gave his fire attack.I lunged up and gave him a triple kick flip to his grabbed me before I touched the ground.

"BWAHAHAHA not this time Mario...not this time."he spat.

I slipped out of his grip and quickly jumped backwards from his punch my youth I ran with ease ready to attack with my hammer when I heared weak sobbing.I turned around to see Peach with blood all over her,barly pulling herself up the cliff.I ran to her and she held her had out then went limp.

"PEACH!"I yelled.

I held my hand out to hold hers but felt fire all over threw his attack at me and I fell to the ground.I was still alive but was wasn't the pain that hurt me,but knowing that Peach even had a touch of pain was as much as I could take.I cried not caring that I was turning back to the age I was,not caring if the world fell apart,just caring for Peach...

Dramatic ending to this chapter right?Hope you guys liked that chapter...there's a bit of fighting in it and I'm not used to it so was that good or not really just comment k!k till the next chapter stay Peachy...I don't know lol that was cheesy.  
;-J 


	6. Chapter 6

Sooooooo sorry it was VERY late...I prob will not be able to post every week but ill try my best...

Pain was not an option at all in a world of depressed wast mind was slipping from a cheerful me to the evil ghost side.I resisted the feeling and opened my heavy eye the dry blood crack at the sudden force image infrount of me haunted even my worst nightmare in my ...my Mario infrount of me not moving.

"M..a...r...i...o!"I managed to squeak out.

I look at him and saw a burn spot at his back burning threw his clothes like paper and giving him easy 3rd degree burns down his a formal nurse I new that he would be scared with that for his life.I moved my arm and felt shocks of pain daring me to move again.I felt the pain but held in threw it.

"He saved your life countless times the lest you can do is save him."a voice said."we both know you can do it."

I closed my eyes and tear dropped down my cheek.I got next to him and felt his was very much alive but just faintly.I pulled off his hat and looked at it for one last time,I then pulled him into a sitting motion and held his head carefully.I sat up and felt more blood drip out of me.

"...I always will love you...thank you for saving my life...its time I returned the favor."I whispered in his ear.

I kissed him on the lips passionatly for some time.I then placed my hand on his wound and looked up in the of tears fell down my cheeks.

"PLEASE!I KNOW THE TOLL THAT I SOULD PAY AND I'LL PAY IT!JUST BRING HIM BACCCKKKK!"I yelled at the sky.

Everything became quite then I felt tingles go threw me to my hands then a white glow.I lied him down and turned him to the wound was healed and he was coughing.I felt pain,pain,and more pain and then black...

Mario~

I opened my eyes and tried to move but somthing held me down.I turned my head slowly and saw Peach.I struggled to get up but could not,tears ran down my was my fault that she died,if I hadn't knocked out I would have saved her...just the poor look on her face of pain killed me.

"MARIO!"I heard Luigi yelling.

He picked me up and carefully put me on his shoulders.

"no get Peach...get Peach..."I squeaked out.

Daisy ran to Peach having minor brushing and cuts.

"PEACH!"She yelled.

Dasiy started crying looked down and had watery eyes trying to hold it in.I was crying outside and dieing inside.I wanted so bad to run to her and hold picked Peach up slowly and carried her bridal style.

This can't be...it can't be...it won't be...everything will go good and this can't happen...it was all my fault...good always wins.

Tears ran down my face...

"my Peachy..."

Wow that was not my best chapter but I hope you liked it!Sorry for the grammar but I did not check it that much...thx for your opinions too!Poor Peach...I'm soooo evil. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter! :) hope you like it!Show if you do or don't in the comments!

The toad doctor stepped out into the waiting room with a plain look on his aged waited to here the tragedy they knew they would come to see.

He cleared his throat."Mario is in perfect condition and will be able to head home shortly,as for Princess Peach...she just passed."he forced out.

It was dead silent in the large room with shocked and sad even the wind dare to disrupt the blank moment of expecting this was,it still came to shock as she would always come out alright.

"Regarding Bowser...we did not find think he fled or simply plotting."he added.

"So...Peach is gone?Nothing we can do!"Dasiy blurted out.

"No princess...nothing."he whispered.

Mario~

"Uaaa wha...Peach...PEACHHHHH!"I screamed.

I sat up in a cold sweat looking around back and forth in the empty room.

The setting was all to familyer after a rough battle with Bowser,but worth everything to see Peach faithful by my side.

No one in site for as far as I could see.I got out of bed and ran around crazy looking for her.

I felt great like I'd be able to fight an army and still have energy to like that a cold sharp shiver ran down my spine...I remember...

"PPPPEEEEAAACCCCHHHHH!"I cried.

The site,the blood,the kiss,it all came back to me...the white light...she gave her life for me.

"No...no...NOOO!"I yelled.

I fell to the ground fist punching it,easily breaking the concrete.

Tears ran down my cheek stinging the cold ground.I looked up pass my tears seeing blurred doors.

I got up and did not bother wiping the wet tears as I ran to the first door I saw.

I knocked it open and ran in falling to the ground as a cold rush of air knocked me down.I was freezing and swear I could see my quick sharp breath as I ran deeper into the room.

I froze,Peach's crown lied on the night stand next to a skiny stains covered the white blanket.

I flipped off the bloody covers then fell sobbing uncontrolably covering my eyes.

"WHY!WHY DO THIS TO HER!"I screamed.

I bent down and hugged the injured frame resting my face next to hers rocking back and forth with a protective hug.

"Revenge..."

Peach~

I painfully opened my eyelids to feel just the same amount of pain to no release.I was in a very small dark place.

I sat up as slow as I could to feel myself detach from something sticky.I world sun around me as I sat up halfway without my body.

"M...Mario!"I said sighing.

I leaned to hug him when I passed right though him bumping to the ground with pain.I hugged my knees and whimpered as I remember the cost for his life.

"H...hello...who's there?"Mario said looking around getting closer to my body.

He can hear me...so he mite be able to see me.I got up and glided to the mirror having stabbing pains in my legs.

Cool air passed me as I floated to my destination in a second.I nearly ran through the wall with momentum.

I looked up and was shocked as I saw the same state I was in at my ripped blood stained dress,scared arm,and my hair was parted to block my face no matter how much I tried to part it.

"MAAARRRIIIOOOOO!"I yelled.

Mario jump up looking around nervously.

"P...Peach?"he asked.

I was about to respond when bunches of doctors rushed in pulling Mario away from the struggled but was over powered and pulled to the waiting room.

I sat next to him moving over when I noticed he was shivering.I looked around the room seeing Toad crying,Luigi trying to clam down Mario and Dasiy just sitting there.

I never saw Daisy so mute before,as long as I could remember she was outgoing and a bit on the talkative side.I never ment for all these people to be so sad.

"I miss you Mario."

Bowser~

"Guys...I just came up with a new plan on how to bring the princess back...and how to make her our greatest weapon, BAWHAHAHAHAHA!Just wait Mario and see who the princess really loves."Bowser spat.

Ok I know I will get pounded for getting this chapie last,so to make it up to you guys ill start my new chapie right know k :) follow to see what happens to Peach muhahaha I am so evil. 


End file.
